


Book

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Magic, Vanishment, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Agatha=book
Kudos: 4





	Book

It didn't look any different from any of the others. It just felt different. Belladonna Bindweed wasn't prone to hysterics or flights of fancy but she could have sworn that the pages had turned when she came back with the ingredients. Now it was on an invisibility potion instead of a laughter potion. She firmly flicked it back to where it was supposed to be and started. Except that now…when was eye of newt supposed to dropped in again? She read it over and thought she'd made a mistake. How odd. It wasn't needed according to the instructions. She omitted it and at the end of the lesson, was not pleased to see that she'd made the wrong potion. 0 marks for her. _Must do better_. She seethed and debated throwing the book at the wall and then thought better of it. A stupid book wasn't going to ruin her reputation. So she shoved it into her bag, smoothed her hair and sauntered out of the room.

The next lesson had her raging. Her potion was wrong again and no matter she pleaded that the letters on the page had scrambled around to mislead her, she received detention. Writing 100 lines of _'I must not tell lies.'_ This time she did throw the book against the wall. She could have sworn that the words twisted into different instructions altogether. This really pissed her off. She stared at the book for ages after that, flipping through the pages, trying to catch it out but it remained stubbornly dormant.

It only ever misbehaved in class. After two weeks of disgrace, she'd had enough. That book was trouble and nobody believed her. She wrote to her parents to ask for a new book as she'd lost the old one and tossed the thing out of the tower window, watched it dive into the lake. Hopefully nobody would find it until she had left.

It lay in the mud, pages fluttering in the water, company for curious frogs. But destroyed it could never be.

The former Agatha Cackle.


End file.
